i really hate you
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Hanji Zoë, aku benar-benar ingin mengutukmu. [LeviHan]


**I REALLY HATE YOU**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), SEMI AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

[ _your __presence always lingers here_ ]

Levi memandangi sosok Hanji yang masih berjalan kesana-kemari, entah itu memberikan laporan kepada Erwin lalu kembali ke mejanya dan mendapati Moblit yang membawa setumpuk laporan baru dan kembali lagi ke meja Erwin untuk melaporkannya kembali.

Gerakannya yang cekatan, jaket kebesaran berwarna hijau tua berlambang _Wings of Freedom _miliknya yang perlahan berkibar kasar yang diakibatkan langkahnya, dan rambut coklat yang tampaknya belum dikeramas beberapa hari ke belakang terjuntai dalam satu ikatannya. Levi kesal. Sangat kesal. Kenapa saat ini ia tak diberi tugas oleh Erwin dan malah mengamati kegiatan Hanji disini, sih? Pikirnya.

Levi mendengus.

"Hoi, Levi!"

Suaranya terdengar.

Hanji kini ada di hadapannya. Memegang dua buah mug, menyodorkan salah satu mug berisikan kopi hitam dengan wangi yang tentunya sudah familiar bagi indera penciumannya.

"Kesukaanmu. Sedikit gula tentunya, nih," ucapnya seraya memberikan mug itu padanya.

Setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah Levi dan meminum kopi dari mug berisi kopi yang lebih cerah warnanya, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dan kemudian bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Hah, sebagai prajurit terkuat sepertinya tak banyak kerjaan kecuali saat di medan perang ya?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Levi.

"Urus saja urusanmu, _kuso megane_," jawabnya ketus.

"Iya iya, aku sedang istirahat sekarang, tahu!"

Ekor matanya melirik Hanji yang kala itu sedang menyesap kopinya, perlahan meniup uap yang mengepul dari mugnya dan sejurus kemudian meletakkan kacamatanya sambil merutuk, karenanya uap itu menghalangi pandangannya dari balik kacamatanya .

"Aku sampai pusing mau dimana meletakkan mereka _lho_."

Levi melirik.

"Mantan kadet ke-104?"

Hanji mengangguk.

"Banyak diantara mereka mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Yah tentu saja bagiku Eren memang nomor satu, apalagi dalam wujud titannya. Keren!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dan Levi ingin sekali berteriak walau menyebabkan dirinya keluar dari karakternya, kenapa wanita di sebelahnya ini masih saja abnormal dan tergila-gila pada titan walau nyawanya telah berpuluh-puluh kali terancam. Apa pula kerennya Eren? Dia hanya populer karena bisa berubah menjadi titan kan, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Dan coba tebak! Eren saat ini sudah bisa melakukan teknik pengerasan kulit titan, yah walaupun kau tahu tapi kali ini Eren sudah menyeimbangkan kekuatannya dengan emosinya. Pelatihan ini dimulai dan berhasil saat kau bersama Erwin jadi otomatis kau tidak tahu. Biar aku jelaskan ya, untungnya–"

Sesekali ia menyesap kopinya sambil mendengarkan celotehan Hanji tentang penemuan barunya. Levi menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan kepalanya di sandaran sofa berwarna coklat tua itu. Tangan kanannya masih memegang mug yang berisikan kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Iris _dark grey_nya masih setia pada objek yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa kali Hanji menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia yang teramat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, beberapa kali pula Hanji menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut sembari memajukan bibirnya ke depan dengan kening berkerut.

Levi gemas, tapi ia tetap menahan untuk mengumbar senyumnya.

Satu kompi _Scouting Legion _berani bersumpah hanya Levi yang bertahan akan ocehan sang _buntaichou._

_Kuso megane, kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?_

[ _you used to __captivated me_ ]

"Hanji, bisa kau temani aku untuk mengatur barisan ekspedisi selanjutnya?"

Hanji mengangguk dengan segera.

"Oke Erwin. Duluan saja. Aku harus bertemu Mike dulu sekarang."

"Baik, kutunggu kau di ruangan rapat sekitar jam 8."

Erwin langsung menutup pintu ruangan Hanji dan meninggalkan dirinya disana yang duduk di atas kasurnya. Pagi-pagi buta, Erwin mengusik tidurnya. Padahal Moblit sudah dengan susah payah dapat memaksanya tidur karena sudah dua hari dua malam ia tak tidur karena memeriksa perkembangan pengerasan kulit titan Eren.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, tangannya menjamah meja di sebelahnya untuk mengambil ikatan rambut beserta kacamatanya dan dengan segera ia mengikat rambut coklatnya secara acak seperti biasa.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju wastafel, mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya. Ia pakaikan jaket kebesarannya dan tak lupa menyambar kacamatanya yang semula ia letakkan, dan selanjutnya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Kemana?"

Dirinya dikejutkan dengan sosok Levi yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga."

"Jawab aku, bodoh!"

"Lalu tidakkah lebih aneh mendapati kau pagi buta berada di depan kamarku?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu, bodoh."

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Erwin memanggilmu juga 'kan?"

Hanji mengangguk, lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Levi yang berjalan di belakangnya dan berujar, "oh, jadi kau juga dipanggil Erwin? Tapi aku mau bertemu Mike dulu."

Langkahnya seketika terhenti kala Levi menarik rambut ekor kuda acak-acakan miliknya.

"O-oi Levi! Apa-apaan ini?! Sakit tahu!" ujarnya ketus.

"Selama ini kau menyisir rambutmu menggunakan apa? Garpu taman? Apa-apaan serang lebah ini?"

Levi menarik rambut Hanji dan tetap untuk mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan Hanji yang meronta ataupun berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Levi. Namun apa daya dirinya yang hanya bisa pasrah daripada memilih rambutnya rontok karena ditarik habis-habisan oleh tangan kekar Levi.

Kamar Levi Ackerman adalah kamar yang tidak sembarang orang masuk boleh masuk, kamar yang sangat bersih, rapi, tidak ada bau-bauan yang aneh dan berbeda 180 derajat dari kamar miliknya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Duduk," perintahnya ala sang raja, menunjuk kursi kayu yang berada dekat meja dengan dagunya selagi ia mengambil sisir.

"Apa-apaan ini, sialan?!" tanyanya sambil menarik kembali dan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang semakin berantakan.

"Memangnya tidak cukup dengan menarik rambut-rambutku dari akarnya sejak tadi?!" tanyanya ketus dengan nada disedih-sedihkan dan berusaha menampilkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, walau akhirnya kembali mendapat geplakan dari Levi.

Levi pusing, memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, entah frustasi atau karena apa. Namun dirinya adalah seorang _clean freak,_ dimana ada barang apa saja yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman dalam artian kotor, maka akan ia basmi atau bersihkan.

Layaknya helaian-helaian rambut Hanji yang ada di dalam genggamannya kini, tampak tak terurus. Helaian-helaiannya rontok, rambutnya memang tidak begitu kasar namun sangat kusut, dan sedikit lengket bukti bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini tidak keramas sejak beberapa hari ke belakang.

Ia buka dengan paksa kacamatanya, lalu melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. Rambut coklat itu terurai, nampak seperti rambut singa. Ia ingin terkekeh sejujurnya. Perlahan, ia sisir helaian-helaian rambut itu walau beberapa kali tersendat karena rambutnya yang kusut.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang kotor dan tidak rapi," ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan dekati aku!"

Gerakan Levi terhenti.

"Diam saja, _kuso megane_," desisnya pelan di belakang telinga Hanji yang membuat Hanji bergidik ngeri dan tak berani untuk melanjutkan atau membalas perkataan Levi, karena bisa-bisa dalam 5 detik setelahnya ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menyisir rambut singa milik Hanji. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun selama itu. Dalam proses terakhir, dengan cekatan dan tangan kekarnya Levi mengikat seluruh rambut berwarna coklat Hanji yang nampak rapi. Ditariknya ikatan rambut itu agar tak membuat kinerjanya berantakan lagi.

"Hoo, sudah selesai, Levi?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa, tampak seperti tak ada apa-apa sebelumnya.

Hanji meraih kacamata miliknya dan juga cermin kecil yang ada di atas meja kerja Levi. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dengan rambut ekor kuda yang jauh lebih rapi dibanding sebelumnya, dan senyum menghiasi dirinya.

"Wah, kau hebat juga ya Levi. Bagaimana bisa serapi ini?"

Levi yang berdiri di belakangnya masih terdiam.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia harus terjebak dalam satu _frame_ di dalam cermin itu –dimana ia dapat melihat Hanji yang tersenyum bahagia dengan kuncir ekor kudanya.

_Hanji Zoë, aku benar-benar ingin mengutukmu._

[ _all the __sanity in me _]

Levi masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia buka kenop pintunya dan mulai memasuki kamarnya yang sangat berantakan –tumpukan buku, gulungan tisu dan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai kayu berwarna coklat pudar itu.

Dilihatnya Hanji sedang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan sprei yang berantakan, tanpa selimut, dan kaos putih yang digunakannya tertarik ke atas. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah tanda ia sudah keramas terurai begitu saja.

Hanji itu selebor.

Urat-urat imajiner muncul di pelipis Levi. Ia kesal, namun lebih kesal lagi saat dirinya melihat kotoran-kotoran seperti ini. Dengan gerakannya yang cekatan, ia rapikan tumpukan-tumpukan buku itu lalu mengambil gulungan kertas dan tisu yang berceceran di lantai dan membuangnya ke tong sampah kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Begitu selesai, ia raih sapu dan debu yang ada di kamar itu hilang dalam sekali kedipan.

Levi itu peri kebersihan.

"Oi, bangun, bodoh!" ucapnya seraya menjentikkan jarinya tepat di dahinya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanji hanya melenguh pelan dan kembali tidur.

Ditatapnya sosok wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Wangi shampo yang digunakannya menguar hingga sampai di indera penciumannya. Nafasnya yang teratur begitu saja menerpa telinganya dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat otaknya sedikit berpikir tidak rasional.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Ia lihat dadanya yang naik turun. Dilihatnya semula kaos miliknya yang terangkat begitu saja hingga sebatas perut dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata.

"Dasar bodoh."

Levi mengambil selimut berwarna abu tua yang berada di ujung kaki Hanji dan menyelimutinya setelah membetulkan kaos yang semula tertarik ke atas. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Tadinya ia ingin menceramahi wanita ini karena keadaan kamarnya yang sangat-sangat kotor. Tapi ia urungkan karena sebagai gantinya, ia dapat melihat wajah damai seorang Hanji Zoë yang sedang tertidur setelah lagi-lagi tak tertidur selama beberapa hari.

Ia dekatkan dirinya pada wajah yang tertidur itu.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan hingga ia merasakan nafas wanita yang berada di bawahnya menerpa wajahnya. Ia tatap sosok itu dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang bebas kini mulai mengelus helaian rambutnya. Netra _dark greynya_ tertutup, merasakan semua sensasi yang pertama kali ia nikmati ini. Di menit berikutnya, segera ia jauhkan dirinya dari hadapan Hanji.

Kini, wajahnya merah padam.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Lho? Levi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan Levi membatu.

_Hanji Zoë, aku benar-benar membencimu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's note :

Iya, ini jauh dengan manga SNK chap sekarang dan anggap saja AU ya haha. _Well_ saya hanya ingin menuliskan keseharian mereka di kantor _Survey Corps_ seperti biasa dan edisi kangen Erwin, Moblit dan Mike jadi saya sisipkan mereka disini walau hanya nama-nama mereka yang disebut jadi intinya disini mereka hidup oke hahaha (ketawa garing).

Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya tentang LeviHan yang nggak ada angst-angstnya. Agak….. aneh ya?

Ah, memang ficnya biasa aja sih, saya juga berpendapat kayak gitu. Dan jujur, saya gak pintar bikin judul dan _summary _ngahahah jadi harap maklum jika judul dan isi tidak sama (?)

Hanya saja, saya ingin meramaikan fandom LeviHan lagi yang katanya sekarang sudah mulai sepi

_And the last, big hug and big thanks for the readers_!

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
